The Haunting of Lilly Potter
by Byoken
Summary: Severus is receiving dreams featuring out favorite hero's mother. He learns that Harry, Duddley and Petunia are being abused by Vernon and moves to help them out.


Summery: Snape keeps getting the disturbing dream featuring our favorite hero's mother. He then finds out the Harry, Duddley and Petunia are being abused by Vernon...I know that there are a lot of really good guardian fics out there so I thought I would try my hand at it. It anything seems familiar I didn't mean it and let me know and I will give credit where credit is due.

Disclaimer:As always I own nothing, just took the characters off the shelf and played with them for awhile. I promise to put them back when I am done.

The Haunting of Lilly Potter

The Dream:

"Severus...Severus" a far off voice called. "Severus Snape answer me!"

"Lilly? It can't be you, your dead!" answered the a tall, dark and foreboding man, one Severus Snape. They were standing in the park that the two had grown up in, but neither had seen in years.

"I know that, but there is something very important that I need to tell you. It's about Harry, he is in grave danger you have to help him." said Lilly Potter, her red hair flowing in the summer breeze. Her emerald green eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I have been doing that since the boy came to Hogwarts, what else can I do for him? The boy is as stubborn as his father was. Always finding a way to break all the rules set in place to protect him! He tries my patience. Why you made me one of his god-fathers is beyond me Lils." he spoke harshly. This time the tears flowed freely from her eyes and he was quick to make them stop again. He never could see her cry. " Alright what is it that he needs saving from this time..."

"It isn't what you think. It's that horrible man Tuney married. He lost his job and I fear that he is taking it out on Harry and my nephew Duddley. It's too late to save Tuney but please save the boys. It isn't their faults. You are the only one that can! Harry was never supposed to go to them in the first place, Sev. I don't know why Dumbledor sent him there to begin with, I suppose he has his reasons but still..."

Moving closer to his long lost love and placing his arm around her, Severus inhales her sent. She smelled just as she always had, of vanilla and jasmine. He would do anything for her and she knew it. Even if it meant going to Potter residence to get the kid out of whatever danger was there. It must be pretty bad if Lilly was crossing the spiritual barrier to save her son. "Alright Lilly don't worry, I will save the brat again."

"Oh Severus I knew I could count on you. You must go to 4 Privit Dr. Surry. Oh and Sev, wake up!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus woke with a start. Shaking his head he tried to grasp what was happening to him. It was the third time this week that he had woken to the same dream. Always Lilly asking him to save Potter. Always with him agreeing to do just that. Maybe it was time to look into just what was happening with the boy. The headmaster was always a bit worried about him during the summer, so it would do for Severus to check up on him. With the added bonus of making him look good to the headmaster at the same time. Albus might even (finally) let him have the Defense Against the Dart Arts job that Severus had been after for years. He would do it, and put his mind to ease about Lily. Maybe it was time to visit her grave, maybe that would give him some closer. He wasn't sure that he could take her ghost hunting his dreams in this fashion much longer. With this plan in mind he headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

A/N Hey readers. I know that the first chapter is a little short but I promise that they will get longer. I will also try and not put in too many a/n but as this is the first chapter I felt it necessary. This story is to be AU and a bit out of character, no throwing things at the author for you have been warned. Also note that this takes place between 2 and 3 year before Sirius and Lupin but don't worry they will be here. Comments are welcome and appreciated but flames are not! So please enjoy and review!


End file.
